A New Life
by FangirlsAndCookiesXD
Summary: Alexandra 'Alex' Jade Johnson had just about a normal life. A normal 14 year old, fangirl, archer, athlete, and dancer. Her parents suddenly surprise her for her 14th birthday and, well... it's probably the biggest surprise in the whole world. She turns out to be Alexandra Jade Romanoff-Barton. How will she lead her new life?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Well, here I am, just waking up from a celebratory nap celebrating the last day off school. Don't judge me.

Anyways, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Alexandra Jade Johnson. Just call me Alex. I guess I would be any normal girl. I like to fangirl over Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, and Avengers. Especially Avengers. My friends say I look like a combination of Black Widow and Hawkeye. I don't mind because I'm a HUGE fan. Sometimes I wish they were my parents. Back to the topic _don't mean to be a little selfish_. So, I love fanfiction, archery, martial arts, and ballet. As you can tell, archery and martial arts for me were inspired by two certain Avengers.

Now, if you would politely excuse me, I should get back to my nap...

* * *

><p>"Alex? Alex, wake up honey." I hear partially muffled. I can feel my mom shaking me trying to wake me up.<p>

"Hhmmm?"

"Alex, wake up, its time for dinner," she says as I slowly wake up and get out of bed.

"Okay, you go, I'll be there in a minute."

As my mom leaves, I go to change into my Avengers pajamas to get ready because when I nap, it takes a while for my to sleep at night. So naturally, I just read fanfic.

I heard downstairs to the dining room and smell the lovely scent of pot pie. Then I wonder, don't we only have pot pie on special occasions? It takes me a while to figure out why my mom made pot pie I'm not complaining or anything because I LOVE pot pie so I just go with the reason for pot pie being the end of school.

"There she is!" I hear my dad exclaim as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I smile back at my dad.

"So, whats the occasion since we have pot pie?" I ask curiously.

"Well, we are celebrating you finishing middle school with all A's and we also have and announcement!" my mom replies cheerily.

I nodded. Seeing my parents in a good mood calms me a bit knowing that its a happy/good announcement.

* * *

><p>BUUURPP!<p>

"Wow!" my dad looks at me shocked, "You must've had more pot pie that I thought!"

"Sorry." I peep out.

"Well, now that we've finished dinner, I guess your father and I will announce the announcement," my mom pauses for a while, "We are going on a vacation!"

"Where?!" I ask excitedly.

"That's a surprise."

"Ah, ok".

"Also, it is your turn to do the dishes young lady."

"Ughh."

* * *

><p>After 'goodnighting' my parents, I got to my room, lock the door (etc.), pull out my luggage case from deep inside my closet and debate whether to start packing or read fanfic. <em>Eh, I can pack tomorrow, vacation is next week and I pack quickly<em>. I push aside my bag to the wall, climb into bed, and read 'til 3 AM.


	2. Finding Out

**AN: So I'm having some technical difficulties. The title just says 'A' when it's supposed to be 'A New Life' but I think it will be fixed sometime soon. Also in the summary it says 'Schneider' instead of 'Johnson'. Sorry. All I can say is technology is effing stupid sometimes. **

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Finding Out<strong>

Once we get to the airport, mom reaches into her purse and pulls out some headphones and a bandana. _WTF are those for?_

"Ok, you girls go ahead while I go back home." my dad randomly states.

"Wait. Your not coming with us?" I question.

"Honey, he'll come with us but he has to finish some stuff for work so he'll be on the next flight which is the day after tomorrow." my mom assures me. _Ugh._ I think. _He always has to do something for work and has to be late. But at least he will only be late 2 days and not like last vacation when he was a week late._

"Alrighty then, I'll see you guys in two weeks." My dad waves then drives away. Suddenly, my mom tries to put the bandana on me. I stop her.

"Mom? What's all this for?"

"To keep it a surprise."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now turn around."

"Don't you think people will be suspicious to see you guiding a child with their eyes covered and wearing headphones in an airport?" I ask while she ties the bandana.

"I'll either explain or ignore."

"What if I have to use the bathroom? Huh?"

"Then you can take them off, but you have to put them right on after."

"You are so weird..." I mutter so she doesn't hear me. She puts the headphones on me, grabs my arm, and guides me to the madhouse that is the O'Hare airport. Yes I live in Chicago, did I forget to mention that?

* * *

><p>I feel like Helen Keller.<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting in the plane bathroom don't judge me, I just needed to take off the headphones and sh** because my head hurt. So now I'm just thinking about the experience I just had. So here it is...<p>

1) I tripped over 5 flights of stairs... or escalators... idk I wasn't LOOKING O_O

2) idk how many times I had to take off the head sh** because people were suspicious. Especially security guards.

3) Many smells. Bad smells

4) Stabbed my face so many times with a straw trying to drink a smoothie.

5) Crashed into a dude in a wheelchair who then ran over BOTH my feet. And I was wearing flip flops.

UUUGGGHHHHH

* * *

><p>We leave the airport and my mom takes off the bandana and headphones <em>OMFG finally.<em>

"Welcome to New York!" my says while I look around like a happy/confused newborn baby.

"Also, your father and I have scheduled a private meet & greet with the Avengers!"

In a millisecond, I squeeze my mom and squeal.

"EEEEEEEEE! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

"Okay, you can stop squeezing me now Alex." I let go and as we head to the hotel, I think of scenarios that could happen at the meet & greet.

* * *

><p>After two days of shopping, a Broadway show which was AMAZING, and hanging out at Central Park, my dad finally arrives and we head to Stark Tower. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. Then my mom blindfolds me. UGH.<p>

* * *

><p>The blindfolds are taking off and we are in a conference room. I look around and other than my parents and I are in to the room, I see THE Black Widow and THE Hawkeye.<p>

"OMYGOD! Black Widow and Hawkeye! I am a HUGE fan!" They both smile.

"I- Nick Fury walks into the room and everyone's faces go serious. So I switch from excited to serious so I don't make a fool out of myself.

"Hello Alexandra." he greets in his awesome voice.

"H-h-hello Director Fury.." DAMMIT, I stuttered.

"All of us," he motions to all adults, " have good-important-shocking news for you." He looks me straight in the eye. My spine shivers but doesn't show.

A long silence.

"Robert and Diana Johnson, aren't your real parents," he pauses, he is SO dramatic, "Clint and Natasha Barton are."

My eyes widen and sort of twitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**CLLLIIIIIFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.!.!... muahahahaha**

**Sorry. I kinda stopped here because I didn't want the chapter to be too long.**

**DON'T WORRY! The next chapters will most likely be posted later, like around 7-9pm (or earlier(maybe)). Im trying to get at least 3 chapters in before the weekend which is SUPER busy.**

**Soooooooooo... see ya later?**


	3. The Meet & Greet

**AN:**

**So I forgot to add that for the '7-9pm' part, I forget to say Chicago time so whenever I say around what time the next chapter is gonna be posted, keep in mind that it should be during Chicago time. ...yeah that's all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I only own the 2nd gens and that's it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The "Meet &amp; Greet"<strong>

"S-s-sooo, you guys are my parents?" I nervously ask Natasha and Cl- mom and dad. They nod smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson are retired agents," my eyes widen, "your sensei and archery instructor are undercover agents." Fury explains.

"So I've had badass parents this whole time?!"

"Of course! You wouldn't think we'd let you live with some lame family did you?" Haw-Cl-DAD asked.

"OMYGODOMYGODOYMGODOMYGOD!" I fangirl. My old dad leans over, taps my shoulder and gives me a look telling me that I'm fangirling a bit too much.

"So, Alexan-"

"It's Alex"

"Ok. So, Alex, are you ready to meet your new family?" Fury asks me. I look at my old parents.

"Don't worry hon, you can still call and visit us." my old mom assures me.

"Ok, I'm ready." I say. But before we head to the elevator, my old parents speak up.

"Alex, we have to go, but don't worry you can still call and visit and your parents will keep us up to date with what you're doing," my old dad assures me, "also, don't forget to call and visit!" he says as the elevator closes for them. And they're gone.

"Shall we?" my dad YES! got it right! asks.

"We shall." I say as we enter the elevator.

* * *

><p>This elevator ride is so long, like how tall is this tower?<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrive, the elevator opens up straight in to the living room. The living room is all occupied with the avengers and the 2nd-gens. I hide behind Fury because my parents and Fury planned some sort of 'surprise'. Fury coughs and everyone looks at him and my parents.<p>

"Oh, hey guys," Tony greets, he looks to Fury then my parents, his look says he's expecting something, I think he knows, "so, what's new?" Everybody else looks at us in confusion. My mom steps forward.

"We'ed like to present... Alexandra 'Alex' Jade Barton!" she announces as I step from behind Fury. I feel like a freak just standing there. And then a burst of chatter.

"OMG dad, she is so much prettier than the picture that you showed us!"

"Well sorry."

"Dang, she's hot."

"Aww she's grown so much."

"AHEM." 'coughs' Fury. There is a silence.

"Now that you all now who she is, you all can now introduce yourselves." orders Fury. A dark brown haired with medium brown highlights girl who's almost as tall as me goes first.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark." I wave and a boy who looks similar to her steps up.

"I'm Michael, twin brother of Michelle. **(AN: Is it just me or do a lot of 2nd gen fanfics have the Stark kids as twins?)**

"I'm Brianna, daughter of Bruce and Betty Banner." She looks a lot like her mom.

All of a sudden, a boy with shabby dirty blonde hair and piercing blue ey- _WTF Alex, why are you thinking about this now?_

"Hey, I'm Kurt, son of Thor and Jane." Lastly, a boy with a bit more controlled blonde hair also with piercing blu- _GODDAMMIT ALEX!_

"Hey, I'm James, son of Steve and Sharon Carter."

"Well, I'm Pepper, and they are Jane, Betty and Sharon." a strawberry blonde (who I know already) says pointing to the other women on the couch. Then, a silence.

"Well," Tony breaks the silence, "let's have lunch."

* * *

><p>For lunch, we have pizza in the kitchen which is HUGE! God, I really miss deep dish pizza's so much.<p>

"So Alex, where are you from?" asks Steve.

"I'm from Chicago, and I'd never thought I'd miss deep dish pizza so much." I say. He chuckles.

"Yeah, those are really good."

"Oh my god, we are like the ONLY ones who've never EVER tried deep dish pizza," says Michelle as she motions to the 2nd gens, "now we really need to try some."

"Well then, I guess in 3 weeks, our next trip will be to Chicago where you kids can get fat on all the foods and Alex can meet with her old parents." suggests Tony.

"Oh my god, I now like everything about Chicago, my old parents and could be your tour guides." I say excitedly.

"Ok, ok, sorry to interrupt," my mom interrupts, "but that trips is in 3 weeks and we should probably finish lunch."

"Fine." Tony mutters stubbornly. This 'meet & greet' has gone pretty well so far.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they all ask me questions and now, they pretty much know almost everything about me. We've gotten so close, Thor has even shared his Poptarts with me. Like seriously, he has like a whole pantry with like idk 50 flavors. Everyone says it's pretty special to have Thor share because usually, he'd wait 1 month after you find out about it. It only took me 1 hour. Yay!<p>

"So, lets watch a movie." suggests Kurt.

"Sure, I'm okay with it. Alex?" asks Brianna.

"I'm cool with it, but I'm gonna change first."

"I'll show you to your room." my mom stands and leads me to the elevator as everyone heads to 'prepare' for the movie.

* * *

><p>"You and all the 2nd gens share a floor," my mom informs, "the doors are all painted with that person's favorite color," I was about to ask if they knew that my favorite color was, "and yes, your door is navy blue."<p>

"Aww, you know."

"Haha, when you were a baby, you'd refuse any other color."

There's a pause. The my mom hugs me.

"I've missed you so much." I hug her back.

"Even though I only found out 3 hours ago, I missed you too. I still remember the lullaby you sang to me as a baby." I tell her. We have a little heart-to-heart in the elevator. Which is ended due to the finished elevator ride.

"Okay, you may notice that in your room, there's a ladder to the vents, Tony and your dad thought it would be cool if you used the air vents sometimes to get around." Haha.

* * *

><p>Once I get to my room, my mom leaves for the home theater and I enter. DANG! It looks just like my room back in Chicago. I check the closet, see al my clothes in it, and wonder, how did they get in there? I'm assuming that those 2 days my old dad spent 'working' was really spent getting everything here. I changed into sweatpants and a tank, put my hair in a top knot, and head to the vents.<p>

* * *

><p>I mentally laugh as I see signs telling me where to go. Looking for the part that says 'theater' the vents start feeling roomy. Weird. Then I just head to the theater.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I reach the theater, I open the vent then jump down from the ceiling to the floor. Yet I land perfectly.<p>

"Dang widow, she's got your skills." I hear Tony compliment?. Everyone else except for my parents stare at me in awe. I mentally smirk.

I notice that the theater is a reclining couch and 2 reclining chairs in the back and middle, beanbags all over the front, and tables with food and drinks all over. Awesome! As I head to the empty beanbag between Brianna and Michelle, I feel Kurt, Michael, and James stare at my ass. Just for fun, I add a little sway and their eyes go wide. I mentally smirk again.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"We are watching 'As Above, So Below'," says Bruce, "are you okay with horror movies Alex?"

"Yeah I'm ok with them, it's just that, isn't it still in theaters?"

"Yup." simply answers Tony.

"So how are we watching it now?"

"I am Ironman."

"..."

"I am Ironman."

"..."

"I a-

"Shut up Stark so we can watch the movie." interrupts my mom. Lol she's so badass.

We watch the movie and all is well.

**AN: Well, I hoped you liked that. Alex's first day is not yet over. Sorry If I made the day seem long. The end of the day will be part of the next chapter. I'm gonna try to post the next tomorrow before I go to school (keep in mind, Chicago time). So that means I get to stay up writing! ^_^**

**See ya tomorrow?**


	4. Birthday?

**AN: Hellooo and Goooood Morning! Well, when it posted, it's morning like I said last chapter. Anywhoooooo... idk. I wrote this chapter from 11:30-1:30ish (Chi town time) and yah.. eh. Enjoy**

**I don't own anything other than the 2nd gens.**

**Chapter 4: Birthday?**

As the screen turns off and the lights turn on, everybody yawns. Some have fallen asleep (Tony), and the rest, normal. It was a good movie, maybe, might want to actually visit the catacombs. But then I'd be reminded of the movie then be a bit freaked out.

"Tony, Tony. TONY!" Pepper yells as she wakes up Tony.

"AAH! Wha?" says a half asleep Tony.

"The movie's over, let's go."

"Ok, ok. Kids, go to bed."

"Bur daaad," whines Michael, "we haven't even eaten dinner yet."

"Then you kids feed yourselves. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Tony mutters.

As us kids head to the kitchen, the adults head to their floor. We decide on Chipotle because none of us want to cook or heat up anything. So we get into a car driven by JARVIS, to Chipotle and back, then just stuff our faces.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Alex?" asks Brianna.

"I don't know yet, I guess we can just do whatever comes to mind."

"Kay."

"Well, I'm done and sleepy so I'm gonna go sleep. Night." I say as I finish my food.

"Night." they all say in unison. I had straight to my room ready to collapse on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Back at the kitchen...

"So what do you guys think about the new girl?" asks James.

"I think she's hot." says Michael.

"All 3 of you think she's hot," says Brianna while the boys smile, "I'd say she's pretty cool. I like her."

"Oooh..."

"Shut up"

"Anyway, I agree with Bri, she's pretty cool." says Michelle.

"So James, since you ask, what do you think about Alex?" asks Kurt. Before James can reply, Michelle interrupts.

"Oh I know, he likes her."

"Shut up Michelle!" James yells.

"Ooooohhh."

"UGH, " he groans," as I was saying, yeah she's pretty cool."

"Dude, you totally like her." teases Michael.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who thinks and said she's hot."

"Yes, but you're forgetting, I'm the son of the worlds greatest playboy. While you, are from Captain America, who's feelings are always obvious. So you're feelings should be called 'Captain Obvious' right?"

"1) That 'joke' wasn't even funny 2) -"

"JUST SHUT UP!" screams Michelle," OMG you guys are arguing over the stupidest thing so just shut up! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed." As she leaves, the rest of the 2nd gens shrug then follow her up to their floor. Once they reach the floor, they then separate to their own rooms to sleep. Or not. Depends.

**Back to Alex's POV**

I wake up early because I slept early. After many attempts of trying to get back to sleep, I head down the kitchen, hard-boil 4 eggs, and eat then in my room while watching Netflix. Of course that's totally normal to do while everyone else is sleeping. I'm still using my old parents' account. I wonder if they would notice that I'm still using their account. I really miss them.

* * *

><p>After around 30 mins, James wakes up. His room is right across from mine and I left my door open so he knew I was awake. I pause my show and look over and <em>DANG<em>! He had like abs of steel. He was pretty ripped for being.. 13? Yeah because I'm a few weeks older than him. Before I moved on to thinking more about his abs, I immediately say 'hi'.

"Hi." I peep out.

"Good morning," he replies, "it's usually only my dad and I up this early for our morning workouts so I was surprised when I saw you."

"Oh, sorry if I scared you."

"Nah, it's ok. So whatcha watching?"

"Breaking Bad."

"I love that show!"

"Me too!"

"Soo, you wanna eat something? You can bring your laptop"

"I just had 4 eggs, but I guess I could eat more."

"Haha, kay come on."

As I follow him to the kitchen, all that is in my brain is '_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_' and "_this is so awkward_'.

* * *

><p>In the middle of James and I watching Breaking Bad and feasting on eggs, the rest of the 2nd gens walk in and they just HAVE to interrupt.<p>

"OOOOOHH," they all say," James and Alex early in the morning."

"Dammit," says James, "right at the good part."

"I know right? Like what the heck?" I question.

'"Ooh, good part of what?" teases Kurt.

"It's just Breaking Bad so shut up." says James. Kurt and Michael give James a look. I don't know what's going on so I slip in the earbuds and watch BB as they argue over idk. Then as if everyone in the tower had perfect time, the avengers walk in.

"GOOD MORNING CHILDREN," Tony yells/greets, "LET US ALL FEAST ON BREAKFAST." With the empty plates and laptop near James and me, they immediately know we already ate. Luckily we get to watch BB while they all eat.

* * *

><p>As they finish eating, my dad asks.<p>

"So Alex, what to you want to do for your birthday?"

"My birthday? OMG I forgot about it with everything that's happening."

"Ok so, what to you want to do for your birthday?"

"Umm..."

**AN: So I would've written more about the bday part but it is 1:02 AM right now as I'm writing this AN so next chapter will either be posted tomorrow/later or Monday. So yeah thats it. See ya guys next time!**


	5. Author's Note (Sorry)

**AN: So sorry but my mom made me do all of these errands so I won't have time to post or write a chapter since I'm busy. Also, I'm gonna be in Wisconsin over the weekend so I won't have another chapter till Monday.** **Sorry! **


	6. Much Skills, Very Wow

**AN: Hey! So... I have a stupid mosquito bite on my forehead that's partially covered by my hair, so, that sucks... But you know what doesn't? A new chapter! So... Uh... Where did we leave off? Ah, yes, Alex's bday. And so, here it is.**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAT THE 2ND GENS***

**Chapter 5: Much Skills, Very Wow**

Previously:

As they finish eating, my dad asks.

"So Alex, what to you want to do for your birthday?"

"My birthday? OMG I forgot about it with everything that's happening."

"Ok so, what to you want to do for your birthday?"

"Umm..."

* * *

><p>"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" yellsscreeches/questions Michelle.

"Yeesh! Remind me to buy earplugs sometime soon!" blurts out Steve.

"Don't worry Michelle, my birthday is June 28, so a week." I assure her.

"Oh thank God." she says.

"Well, since we're talking about birthdays, I guess we should say ours," Brianna randomly decides, "so by oldest to youngest, its yours, James's is July 4, Michelle's and Michael's are July 20, mine's August 3, and Kurt's is August 10."

"James, you have the same birthday as your dad?" I ask.

"Yup." he replies. I see Steve smiling proudly.

"Ok, back to the topic," my dad interrupts, "Alex, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Well, I don't really have much in mind, but I guess we could have a dinner or go out or something." Everyone nods.

"That's ok," my mom says, "we could go somewhere li-"

"NO! nonononononononononoNO!" Tony protests, "We have to do something huge to welcome the newest member of the Avengers Clan."

"Avengers Clan?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me." he defensively crossing his arms. We all stare at him silently judging him.

"Fine, I'll just be in the lab." he says stubbornly as he leaves. Everyone just stares at the elevator silently as he leaves. Awkward silence.

"Well then, that was weird," Bruce says breaking the silence, "you kids give Alex a tour of the tower while we work."

"Okay," Kurt says, "so where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. You guys choose."

"Good because we are showing you the gym." the guys say as Kurt and Michael pull me while James pushes me by the waist. _Hmm... GOD DAMMIT ALEX YOU BARELY KNOW THESE PEOPLE!_ The girls closely following from behind.

* * *

><p>Once we get to the gym, all I do is look around with my eyes and mouth open wide. The guys staring at me and smiling at my amazement.<p>

"So Alex, any sports you play?" Michael asks.

"Well, there's martial arts, gymnastics, archery, basketball, volleyball, soccer, and boxing." I reply smoothly, making me feel badass.

"Dang." James says as Michael and Kurt give out a low whistle. Michelle and Brianna have very surprised looks on their faces.

"Would you care to simply show us some of your archery skills?" James asks in a pish-posh that makes me immediately think of Sherlock Holmes. I simply walk to the rack holding my dad's bow and quiver, walk to a control panel, set to 24 dummies at level elite, and walk into the inclosed area to begin to 'show my skills'.

It starts with 3 dummies coming at my from my right which I shoot while jumping towards one on my left which I stab with an arrow. Then I jump flip into the air while spinning 360 degrees while shooting 12 dummies. I land with just enough time to regain dizziness and shoot 3 dummies from each side left and right, then jump onto one while shooting one and stabbing the one I land on.** (AN: Did any of that make sense? It's hard to think of a fight sequence while eating.)** I jump of the last dummy and walk out the inclosure to find all the 2nd gens with extremely shocked looks on their faces. Not bad.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint watch the surveillance from a Stark Pad in shock.<p>

"Dang Clint, our daughter certainly has our skills." points out Natasha.

"She used my bow, and she did great, she's as good as me." he mutters and smiles.

"Aww, is the daddy feeling sentimental because of his daughter's skills?" Natasha asks in a baby voice that will rarely be heard. At least they're the only ones in the common room of the work floor. Yes there is a work floor where the offices, planning rooms, weapon rooms, mini lab, and the mission preparation rooms are. Don't judge Tony.

* * *

><p>"2 minutes and 52 seconds! Dang!" I hear Kurt yell while all the 2nd gens applaud, "and the fastest time James has beaten 24 dummies was like 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He's the best out of all of us!"<p>

"Well then, James, I guess you and I will be sparring next." I say in a sassy way, wink, then add an extra sway to my hips as I walk to the rack to but away the bow and arrows. _Status: feeling badass_.

James blushes _just like his dad_ causing Michael and Kurt to give him a look. Michelle and Brianna give me the same look. _Dammit_. I push the looks aside and head straight to the sparring ring. Only the girls notice where I am.

"Ahem." getting the guys' attention, "shall we?" I ask James.

"We shall." he says getting the ring. I hear the rest of the 2nd gens snicker. _Oh god_.

At first, we get into a fighting stance. After a few seconds, James comes at me with a punch which I block/grab with my hand, and use it as support to flip. I then do one of my moms famous strategies, to be choked out by thighs. Using his arm as support to flip, I perfectly land on top of him practically sitting on his neck. I do a flip like maneuver causing to land flat on the ground with me on top of him holding him in a perfect thigh choke. Suddenly I get off of him because his face looks like he is suffocating. _Whoops_.

* * *

><p>"She's got you skills Widow." Clint says. Natasha smirks.<p>

"She is truly our daughter." she says as she gets back to work.

* * *

><p>I look back at the 2nd gens <strong>(AN: Yeah, let's just call them G2 for short.)<strong> and their faces where more surprised than last time. It takes them a while to snap out of wherever their minds are as they slowly applaud at James and I. It also takes a while for James to catch his breath.

"Nobody has ever beaten James!" Michael yells, "and he has part of his dad's serum! You made hime catch his breath! What kind of dark magic is this?!" I laugh. Michael definitely has the humor of his dad.

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll see you guys in the common room or something." I say.

"I'm pretty sure James enjoyed the position he was in earlier." I hear Kurt say as I leave. _Oh god..._

* * *

><p>As I leave my bathroom walking to my closet (which is awesomely walk-in), I hear a wolf whistle and I almost jump out of my towel.<p>

"OHMYODIN!" I scream as I notice the G2 and luckily don't jump out of my towel.

"Ohmyodin? Seriously?" Michelle asks.

"I got it from Thor. Now, what in the freaking whole wide world are you doing here?"

"Turns out, the cleaning lady is here so we can't to into the common floor until she leaves and we have nowhere else to go." they all explain.

"But why come here? Never mind don't answer that. I'm just gonna go change real quick." I quickly run to my closet. While changing, I thank god there's a lock on my closet door. As fast as I can, I just put on an outfit similar to the one I wore movie night.

As I leave my closet, I see the G2 still in the same places as they were in. Spread out all over my couch, bean bags, and bed (yes, Stark made the rooms that big).

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask sitting in the spare arm of the couch.

"Sure, what's there to watch." asks Brianna. We check Netflix and decide to watch THe Hunger Games, Parent Trap, and Mean Girls.

* * *

><p>My parents call us down for dinner, then head back to my room and watch Titanic. For some reason, we were in the mood for some old movies. For some reason, at the end of Titanic, I ended up sitting a bit close to James. But we won't get into that topic right now. Over all, nothing much happened the rest of the day. I guess you could say that the first few days on my new life were pretty good.<p>

**AN: So yeah, I hoped you like it. I'm sorry it was a bit late. School is not my friend. Maybe, hmm, well, MAYBE another chapter will be up tomorrow and if not, Wednesday. And, that's it. See ya!**


	7. Simply, Fluff

**Chapter 6: Simply, Fluff**

The next morning, it was similar from yesterday. James and I watching Breaking Bad and the rest of the G2 and their matchmaking. Michelle claims she's THE matchmaker. It was just really annoying. And you know when it gets annoying when you are stopped from fangirling. Well, silently fangirling. After breakfast, I napped. Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV (during Alex's nap)<strong>

"What now?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know," Michael replies, " It's only been like 2 days and it already feels awkward without Alex."

"That's how you know she's special, right James?" Michelle teases and he blushes, " Mhmm, and that's how you know that I'm THE matchmaker." Michelle says as she stands up to go to the kitchen.

"Anyways," Michael continues after Michelle leaves, "tell us what you think about Alex." he says jumping over next to him on the couch.

"I guess, she's fine." he simply says.

"She sure looks fine." Kurt teases. James's facial expression slightly hardens.

"GOD, you guys are idiots." Brianna says as she leaved for the kitchen. Michael and Kurt continue to tease James until he goes to the G2 floor.

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna go to Alex's room?" asks Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was right. James did go to Alex's room. Right before he entered, he paused. <em>Should I even be doing this? It makes me seem like a stalker. Eh<em>. And he just walks in. First he looks around her room. Although he's already been in her room, he never really payed attention to what was actually in the room. The walls were a combination of sky and baby blue and covered with pantings that she's done. One of the walls were labeled _'Alex's Art Wall' _and there was a cat painted on the wall. She's good. Another wall had posters of _Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Adventure Time, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Who, and Attack on Titans_. He walked around and almost walked into a huge bookshelf. There were so many books and series like TFIOS and The Maze Runner Series. Other shelves were filled with medals, trophies, and pictures.

He then faced the bed, and saw her sleeping. _She looks so pretty and peaceful when she's sleeping. You wouldn't even be able to tell how badass of an athlete she is. She's just so- GODDAMMIT JAMES!_ And he just rushes out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I wake up and check my nightstand. 11:06. So dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Next to the clock, there's a note. '_hey. just came up to check up on you. please don't think of me as a stalker. I just came up to check up on you since your new and all. nice room btw' - James_. It takes me a couple of seconds for the note to sync in. _Aww_. I smile. Yeah, I may or may not have a tiny crush on James. But it's just small. I set the note down and get up for lunch.

As soon as I open my door, I see James in his room (our rooms are right across from each other) shirtless and watching TV. _Dat body tho... ALEX_. I slightly feel uncomfortable because he's only wearing sweatpants and I'm only wearing a guy's t'shirt (yes I have some guy's shirts okay? I'm not the most girly person you'll meet, besides, guy's shirts are sometimes more appealing to me than girl's) and shorts. WITH my hair in a messy bun. I look like I'm some lazy spoiled bitch. But I push that all aside.

"Hey. You're awake. Nice shirt, wait, is that a guy's shirt?" his facial expression hardens ever so slightly of jealousy.

"Yeah I'm awake. Thanks by the way, and yes it is a guys shirt but I bought it. I'm not the most girly person you'll meet and I've never had a boyfriend so this shirt is all mine." I explain. His facial expression returns to normal. _Yay_?

"Ah." he simply says.

"Whatcha watching?" I ask.

"American Ninja Warrior, wanna watch?"

"Sure." I plop down next to him on the couch. We make a little skin contact but it was just our arms. **(AN: oh god that sounded weird)** I could feel his warm, toned arms on my somewhat toned arms. We watched for a while until JARVIS interrupts.

_'Hello Mr. Rogers, please wake up Miss Barton and come down for lunch.'_

"Guess it's time for lunch." he says standing up.

"Ugh, I don't feel like moving." he grabs my hand and pulls me so hard I jump and knock him over, me on top of him.

"Oh god, sorry." I say quickly getting off of him.

"It's ok, the serum just kicked in."

"I can tell. Well we better go down. We're pretty special to be having lunch with THE Avengers and THEE (yes, THEE) matchmaker. James laughs so hard he puts his arm around my shoulder to balance. I'm okay with it but he should move it so they don't, you know what.

* * *

><p>We get down and see them all in the common living room eating Chipotle and watching TV. James's arm is away from me but by the sight of our clothes, just, no. My parents and his parents give is hard looks. The G2 and Tony smile at us. <em>Oh God.<em>

**AN: So yeah, that was it. Sorry if it was a bit short than you expected. I just wanted to add some fluff. So, tell me, Jalex or Ames? Tell me in the review section. BAII! X)X)**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**AN:**

**Cat Girl 1995: hey i love the story, it is so cute, but there is one problem with it, a huge gaping plot hole really. Why was Alex taken away from her parents, when the other Avenger kids weren't?**

Okay, so the reason why only Alex was taken away was because since her parents are assassins, they would always go on missions, sometimes need medical attention after, so they wouldn't really have much time to care for her. Also the rest of the Avengers didn't have time with their stuff and Tony was 1) too lazy 2) didn't like children 3) was scared of children.

**So you guys can ask me questions and to the best of my abilities, I will try to answer them.**

**Also, I wasn't planning on updating today but I would just like to say, that I would like to honor all the people who died, survived, and those fireman, etc., and make this little chapter.**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

So today, we are going to the new 9/11 memorial. This one was built after the old one was destroyed during the Ultron invasion. I walk to my bathroom, wash my face, do my business **(AN: I know, TMI)**, and go to my closet. I lock the closet door CAREFULLY because of the G2 thing in my room. I change into skinny jeans, oh whoops, JEGGINGS, and some half cropped top, and head down to the common floor.** (AN: lol like #morningroutine)**

* * *

><p>I get to the kitchen and everyone stares at my. It's as if I'm a brand now to the world.<p>

"Uhh, I don't agree with that top young lady." my dad says. Seriously?

"Dad, I'm almost fourteen." I complain,"Are you serious?" My mom gives him a look that says she agrees with me.

"Fine," he says stubbornly, "but don't wear it to the memorial, we all have to dress up." I nod.

"Wait, we're going to a memorial?" Steve asks.

"Yup, we're going to the new 9/11 memorial," my mom explains, "it was scheduled to open 9/11 but construction has gone faster thanks to Tony." Tony smiles at the last part.

"What's 9/11?" Steve asks and we all stare at him in shock, "What?"

"Dad, how in the WORLD could you not know what 9/11 is?" James asks.

"Well, I'm sorry son, but TONY is the one who was in charge of catching me up with the 'modern times', right Tony?" My mom gives Tony a death glare.

"What? I did tell him all the important stuff." Tony hopelessly defends himself.

"Like what?" questions his science bro.

"The basic important stuff, Miley Cyrus going crazy, Justin Bieber going crazy, the Kardashians, Netflix and Youtube, etc., you know, all that stuff." he explains.

"So you tell him all the entertainment stuff, but you don't tell him about stuff he might actually be interested in, like a terrorists attack and a war. Seriously?" Michael asks.

"Hey. Don't question your father like that." Tony says. Michael just gives him a deadpanned stare. Long silence.

"TERRORIST ATTACK? WAR?" Steve questions.

"Ok. All you guys go get ready for the memorial while I explain 9/11 to Steve." Bruce says. We all leave thankful to escape the madness that is Tony. No explanation needed.

* * *

><p>After changing, we all meet in the common floor. As usual, it's the kids that finish first. Michelle wears a cute lace backless dress , Brianna wears a black and white casual dress, and I wear light blue floral matching crop top and high waisted skirt.<p>

"Cute outfit Al!" Michelle says.

"Thanks! Al?"

"Just a nickname."

"Ah, a nickname for a nickname."

"Haha." Michelle laughs. Brianna looks up from her phone.

"The outfit's cute, but I think it would be better without a hat." she says. I take off that hat and look in the mirror. Yup she's right. I then plop on the armchair and wait with them for the guys and the adults.

* * *

><p>Finally after half and hour, we are all in the living room.<p>

"Ok so we all need escorts, Thor will be here shortly in a suit." Jane explains. Us G2 look at each other.

"Just see who's matching the most and pair up." Jane adds. We all look at each other and figure it out. Michelle pairs up with Michael, Brianna with Kurt, and me with, yup, that's right, James. The rest of the G2 give is looks. Oh god.

We then head down to the limo after Thor arrives and go to the memorial. Turns out we are the ones opening the memorial by cutting the ribbon. It should be exciting.

* * *

><p>After the memorial, I head straight to my room to nap. It's only 3 in the afternoon but I'm tired as fudge. I don't even bother to change, I just plop on my bed and let sleep take over.<p>

**AN: So yes that was the bonus 9/11 chapter. And yes, it is still part of the same day as last chapter. The rest of the day will be posted next chapter which will be posted... idk when. Umm.. yeah, that's it, and ask any questions if you have any. BAI :)**


	9. ALS Suggestion

**Chapter 7: ALS Suggestion **

After waking up from my nap, I head down, for a snack. Once I get down there, I see Michelle and Brianna on their phones, and the guys watching 'American Ninja Warrior'. They all stare at me,

"Uhh, you haven't changed?" James asks. I see the rest of them in PJs while I'm standing here in a dress. _Hmm_.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know..." teases Kurt.

"Shut up."

"Just saying."

"Seriously?"

"ANYWAY," I interrupt them to answer the question, "when we got home, I went straight to my room to nap, didn't even bother to change. Happy?"

"Very." says Michael.

"Shut up!" I say as I go to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen, I see my dad making spaghetti. He doesn't notice me so I creep up behind him, ready to scare him. I slowly walk towards him an-

"Hey Alex."

"GODDAMMIT!"

"Hehe, trained assassin, remember?"

"Whatever."

"Also, you can't have a snack."

"Wha- why?"

Dinner is almost ready so I suggest you go change and we'll have dinner."

I scoff.

"Okay." I say as I head back to the G2 floor. I don't even bother to pay attention to Kurt's and Michael's motions to James.

* * *

><p>I come back downstairs in shorts and a long sleeve. Almost everybody is at the table.<p>

"Where's Thor and Bruce?" I ask.

"Thor is back at Asgard." Jane explains.

"And Bruce is in the lab. He ate already." Betty adds. I nod.

"I don't understand, Bruce gets to stay in the lab during meals, and I to eat with you losers. Why?" Tony complains, earning a smack from Pepper and his kids.

"First of all, Bruce actually comes up for meals, just earlier than you. Second, he actually takes care of himself, while I sometimes have to babysit you while running your company."

"Fine." Tony scoffs. He keeps making weird noises when eating, so we try to ignore them. But it's hard to ignore the noises Tony makes when eating. Especially when eating spaghetti. This experience taught me that. The whole dinner was spent with all of us telling Tony to 'Shut up'. Very peaceful.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do?" I ask G2. We all just sit in the living room watching 'Modern Family'.<p>

"We should do the ASL ice bucket challenge." suggests Kurt.

"Really? Fine, you go first." suggests Michelle.

"No. I say we should let Alex go first, considering she's a newbie." he says.

"Are we really still on that?" I ask.

"We do need a way to initiate you the the Avengers Clan, and this is the perfect opportunity." says Michael. James just sits there laughing.

"Ugh. Fine. Tomorrow." I say as I leave to escape the madness that is G2 to sleep.

**AN: I will be making an ALS story. It will either be posted later today or tomorrow. And, you may have noticed that I have been updating frequently, but I will have to change my update schedule to twice a week because of homework. Sorry! But the ALS story will be posted either later or tomorrow.**


	10. ALS Story

**AN: So the ALS story 'The Avengers & G2 do ALS' should be up by now. The next chapter for 'A New Life' will be up sometime next week. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Alex's Birthday

**Cat Girl 1995: Hey, you know how in the beginning of the story you said Alex was a fangirl of the Avenger? What if she had written fanfiction about it? And the other G2 found out about it? Maybe even have some of the awkward stories, like the odd romantic pairs? I think it would make a good bonding chapter between the kids and earn some good laugh. Sorry if this is a bit forward, I have a very free thinking mind that loves making up stories...**

Hmmm... I've sometimes thought about Alex writing fanfiction, but never thought about the G2 finding out... I like the way you think :)

**So, this fanfiction thing has a slight chance and may or may not be in the next chapter. Also, it would be awesome of you guys would leave me suggestions for upcoming chapters. It would help a lot with me dealing with school, orchestra, and fandoms. So yes, you may, and please, leave suggestions because I think it would be cool for you guys to have some part in the story. Don't worry, you don't need an account to leave suggestions. I take from anyone. Well, not like take take like steal, but take suggestions. You know what I mean? Whatever.**

**Chapter 8: Birthday**

It is yet another one of those days, I wake up earlier than anyone else in the tower. Unless Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce are in still in the lab. Well, it might only be Uncle Tony in the lab. (Yes, 'uncles') My parents, Uncle Steve, and James may be training right now. So I just head downstairs to the kitchen.

As I walk down the hallway headed to the elevator, I notice it's awfully quiet. You can usually hear the loud snoring of Kurt. God he snores almost as loud as his dad. Also, Michelle's music is off. She usually sleeps with her music on really low.

What in the world?

* * *

><p>As the elevator door opens, I hear laughing and smell cake. I'm assuming the laughing is coming from the kitchen and the living room.<p>

"Guys?" Then I hear a bunch of shushes.

_"James, you go get her."_

_"Why me."_

_"Aren't you her boyfriend?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Michelle..."_

_"What?"_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"Just go with her James."_

_"Why me?"_

_"We have to go somewhere."_

_"You know I'm bad at this, right?"_

_"Just go."_

_"Fine."_

_"See ya lover boy!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

What are they arguing about? Is this another matchmaking thing? Seriously? Oh god. Ugh. Then I hear footsteps jogging towards me. Turning around the corner, James appears.

_A wild James appears! Would you like to battle? Yes. Choose your Pokémon! Alex, I choose you! Alex, use- GOD DAMMIT ALEX STOP THINKING LIKE THIS ITS ONLY BEEN A WEEK AND A HALF! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey."

"Come with me."

"Uh, ok." I say as he grabs my hand and takes me upstairs. Its an awkward elevator ride up.

* * *

><p>He then drags me into my room, then in my closet. He makes me sit in my chair as he looks for clothes. Ok? <em>And yes, chair in my closet. Everything is big, ok? It's because of Uncle Tony.<em> After a minute, he picks out a red & blue flannel shirt, black leather jacket and high waisted shorts, and black combat boots. Thank god he didn't choose bras and all that. Did I just think that?

"Here, change." he says giving me the clothes.

"In here?"

"Duh."

"Oh. Could you..."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

After steps out of my closet, I change into the clothes that James picked out. I have to admit, he has pretty good style. Even though I sort of looked like a biker, I looked hot. He must've learned from Brianna and Michelle.

I step out and show him the outfit.

"Hon, you look beautiful, but there's a reason why high-waisted shorts and high-waisted. Go back in you closet and fix your outfit. And by fix, I mean tuck in your shirt." He says in a weird accent pushing me back into my closet.

"You sound like a high class, A-list, fashion designer."

"Just shut up and tuck in your shirt." he says in the same accent. Luckily, unlike other flannel shirts that cut mid-butt, this one cut below the belly button. I walk out, show him that my shirt is properly tucked in, and he is pleased.

"And, a bag." James says handing me a black leather studded tote. All I put in it is my wallet, phone, headphones, blah blah blah, you know what I mean.

I then, follow him to his room and wait for him to change. He then comes out in black sweats, t-shirt, matching black leather jacket, and black VANS.

He then takes me to the elevator and pushes the button to the garage.

"Wait, can we stop at the kitchen? I haven't eaten yet." I ask.

"No."

"Why."

"Because."

"But-"

"Shhh..."

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>As the doors open, James then leads me to a wall of motorcycles. In the corner, there is a free space that looks like it could fit another. Hmm...<p>

"S.H.I.E.L.D requires all agents to know how to ride a motorcycle. The earliest age to get one for S.H.I.E.L.D is 13, unlike the U.S law. It took a long time for Fury to persuade the government and council to let us have bikes. You're badge is your license. You don't need to own one, but you need to know how to ride one. Except for Uncle Tony and Uncle Thor. Uncle Tony has his suits and Uncle Thor, we tried teaching him. You'll never see him on a motorcycle." James explains. I laugh at what James says about teaching Uncle Thor, and the image of them trying to teach him which just popped into my head.

After letting out all of my laughter, I calm down and try to get my face straight. But my face clearly says I'm expecting something.

"I can read your face, it clearly says that you're expecting a motorcycle of your own." James tells me.

"Well then, maybe you can tell Fury to get me one." I say. He smiles. That smile tho... ALEX!

"Shall we?" he asks gesturing to his bike.

"We shall." I reply. He hands me a spare helmet.

"Where, are we going?" I ask getting on behind him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Chipotle."

"Chipotle it is then. Oh, and Happy Birthday Alex!" he says starting the bike.

"Thanks!" I say wrapping my arms around him as we go.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Chipotle and get our food. As I reach into my bag for my wallet, the cashier tells me 'no charge' and says 'happy birthday'. I thank her and walk to one of the booths to wait for James who has to pay. <em>Haha<em>.

"What happened to everybody else?" I ask once James sits down.

"What do you mean everybody else?" he asks.

"You know, Michelle, Michael, Brianna, my parents, them."

"Oh. Well, the Avengers expect Thor went on a mission. Thor went to Asgard with Kurt. Michelle and Michael are at Stark Industries with Aunt Pepper, Aunt Jane and Aunt Betty are working, Brianna is at S.H.I.E.L.D working with Fitz and Simmons, and my mom is at the spa."

"Okay." I say eating. There's a silence, but it's a comfortable silence. We're eating for God's sake! I was a bit sad that everyone was busy. At least I had James. Its better than no one. Right?

* * *

><p>After Chipotle, we then went to Central Park and hung out, climbed trees, pranked strangers, and threatened to push each other into the water. One time, someone bumped into him which made him bump into me which made me loose my balance. I was about to fall then James caught my and pulled me right before I fell. He pulled so hard we fell over and I landed on top of him. At least we were on land. Also, thank god no one say.<p>

"Ow..." I say rolling off of him.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"Nah, not really, and it's fine. You saved me from getting wet. Thanks for that."

"No prob." he says getting up, then helps me get up. We brush ourselves off and he then grabs my hand and leads me somewhere.

"Uh, where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to Queens Center, so I can get you something."

"No, you really don't have to."

"Yes I have to, I'm the only company you have on your birthday, it's the least I can do."

"You don't hav-" he yanks me so I'm right in front of him. He looks me straight in the eye. Man, those piercing blue ey- ALEX!

"I'm doing this." he says assuringly. I pause for a moment thinking.

"Fine, as long as we go to Hot Topic."

"Fine by me." he says. He smiles and then keeps leading me to his bike.

* * *

><p>Once we get inside Queens Center, he leads me straight to Hot Topic. When we get there, I head straight to the Avengers and X-Men section, then the Sherlock Holmes section, and lastly, the Funko Pop section. While going through the Funko Pop section, James's phone rings.<p>

"I'll take this outside, you tell me when you're done and I'll pay." he tells me

"You are not paying. I'll just say you payed." I say.

"It's you birthday, I'm paying."

"Sometimes, I hate how much of a gentleman you are." I jokingly tell him. He smiles then walks out to answer his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

"Sometimes, I hate how much of a gentleman you are." Alex tells me. I smile at her humor, the walk out to answer my phone.

_Michelle_ it reads.

"Yeah?"

"You can bring her back to the tower now."

"You guys finished everything?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? Here favorite foods and pastries and others?"

"Yes..."

"Even her old parents?"

"Yes. Why do you care so much?"

"Just making sure."

"Aww, you care for her so much."

"I do care for her, but it's different with different people."

"Shut up Michelle."

"Lover boy!"

"I hate you."

"Just get her here."

"Okay, okay, gosh."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Where to now?" I ask James as we leave Queens Center.

"Back to the tower."

"Kay."

"If you had a bike, what would you want it to look like?" James asks.

"I'm getting a bike?"

"How and I supposed to know?" he says. I give him a disappointed look

"Anyway, to answer your question, I'd like it all black with bright red highlight."

"And what about your customized helmet?" he adds.

"Hmm... the English flag, but instead of the navy blue, I want it black." I answer. He nods.

"I like your style." he compliments.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>As we arrive at the tower. We head straight to the common floor. In the elevator JARVIS greets me and says 'happy birthday Ms. Barton' and I thank him. When we get to the common floor, all the lights are off and the windows covered. Weird. All of a sudden-<p>

"SURPRISE!"

I literally jump, crash into James, and we both fall. My hands covering my face, even though you can see the outline in it's glorious shade of red. Everyone then crowds around me and hugs me.

"OH MY GOD, I thought everyone was busy." I said.

"Technically, we were." Tony says.

"True."

"Oh, and Alex," Tony adds, "one more surprise. Robert, Diana?"

My old parents then come out from behind one of the couches. I scream the run to them and SQUEEZE them. After all that and saying a bunch of 'thank you' s we all eat all my favorite foods and they watch me open my presents. I mostly get clothes and some pretty cool t-shirts of all my fandoms. I even got a new iStark (yes... iStark) from Tony.

"This phone automatically has JARVIS, and trust me, JARVIS is way better than that dumbass Siri." he says. Everyone nods. Even Thor who probably doesn't know a thing about what Tony said.

And then we lived happily ever after...

Lol no.

* * *

><p>"One more and FINAL surprise!" my mom announces. My parents then grab both my hands and lead me down to the garage. Luckily we all fit into the elevator, but I pray that Bruce and Brianna don't hulk out.<p>

Once we get to the garage, the garage door then opens revealing a motorcycle that Fury rides in. It is exactly the way I wanted it, black with bright red highlights. Even the helmet is just what I asked for.

"B-b-b-but, how? I only talked about this like 3 hours ago. And I was only talking to James. How?" I ask.

"JARVIS was recording your conversation, and we had enough time to get it here." my mom explains, "Nice design by the way."

I suddenly cry. Everyone then crowds around me. This was definitely the best birthday. EVER.

**AN: So yeah, that's it... Since it was Alex's bday, I made it a bit long. I guess I should make my chapters a bit longer, just not this long. Yup.**

**My piano teacher is a bitch.**

**I have a half-day on Friday, which means I get out in the middle of the day, or just saying class ends 11 AM that day. So there may be a chapter Friday.**

**See ya Friday. . . ?**


	12. Fanfiction? Part 1

**AN: Here is the fanfic chapter as promised :)**

**Enjoy!**

Yesterday was fun. It was certainly surprising, with the day James and I had, and all the presents, it was definitely the best birthday ever. But that birthday is over now, and it is the next day.

I wake up my head hurting a bit due to a sugar high, but it's nothing I can't handle. As I went through the G2 floor on my way to the elevator. Ethan's loud snore and Michelle's music were back.

* * *

><p>When I reach the kitchen, I just grab a banana and go back to my room. I'll eat more later. Back in my room, I think of what to do. The fact that there was a party last night makes the fact of me waking up at 7 way too early.<p>

So I walk around me room, eating my banana, thinking about what to get to decorate my room. My walls are pretty bare except for my art wall, my half filled shelf, and posters. I used to have some old paintings but I took them down. Hmm... I could either get frames for my posters or new ones with frames. Also, more frames for big pictures. And maybe that sort of string that you can clip Polaroid pictures on. _TOO MANY IDEAS! TO MICHAEL'S WE GO._

* * *

><p>After that brain explosion, I changed, wrote everything down that I needed, and went to the garage. I grabbed my key and toke a moment to feel my own key to my own vehicle in my hand. Then when I sat on my bike, I again took a moment to let the fact that I'm sitting on my own motorcycle sync in. Before I left, I checked the time. <em>8:07 AM, they won't be up till a few hours, so I have some time.<em> So with that, I headed STRAIGHT for Michael's.

Well, I stopped at Chill Bubble Tea.

* * *

><p>When I entered Michael's, I felt like a little child. I'll admit, I LOVE arts &amp; crafts. On holidays, I like to craft my own decor and what not. I went to the frame area and got a bunch of simple black frames. I then went to get some paint because I was running low. And then it hit me. I don't have any money...<p>

_Oh, wait, never mind. I have a Stark Card. SO I HAVE UNLIMITED MONEY! YAASSS! ok Alex... calm down..._

So, now that I realized that I practically am a billionaire, I officially went on a shopping spree. I then took a motherfucking **(AN: there's a reason why this is Rated T...)** bunch fake flowers because I'm OBSESSED with fake flowers. Mainly because there are some many things I could make with them.

_I'm going crazy... BUT IT'S A GOOD CRAZY! hehe_

I needed a cart badly, and I swear, I could feel the other customers staring at me as I was walking funny trying to hold everything. As I finally go the cart, I then got some origami paper, string, clothes pins, and a SHIT LOAD OF POP ROCKS!

Because Pop Rocks are AWESOME.

Thank god the lady didn't question me why I had a Stark Card. But there was one problem. Where am I supposed to put all this sh*t?

"JARVIS?" I ask. Thank God I have JARVIS, or else I'd be so lost.

"Yes, Ms. Barton?"

"Umm... Could you send a car to pick up my stuff please?"

"There is a car that will reach your destination in approximately 5 seconds. And don't worry that there is no driver in it, I will be controlling the car."

"Uh, ok..."

Suddenly a car comes around, and JARVIS was right, there was no driver. I put my things in the trunk and thank JARVIS as he 'drives' away. As he leaves, I get back on my bike and head to Walmart.

* * *

><p>I arrive in Walmart and just like and Michael's, I get a ton of stuff. Some cute storage boxes, new bed sheets that are mint green and floral, T-shirts, headbands for making flower crowns, DVDs, some stuff for writing fanfiction (yes, I write fanfiction, is there a problem?), some poster of the things I love like Attack on Titan, and a new baby blue Polaroid camera.<p>

As I'm checking out all my stuff, my dad calls.

"Alex, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Walmart."

"Why?"

"To get some things. You all were sleeping when I left."

"Oh, well as long as you have your phone, you're good to go. Did you eat yet?"

"Just a banana."

"Come home when you're done, I made brunch."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Just as I hung up, the cashier finished scanning my things, and then I realized, I need another car.

"JARVIS?"

"Another car Ms. Barton?"

"Correct."

"The car is on the way, and I'd like to inform you that your things from earlier have been brought to your room."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem.''

And with perfect timing, a car 'driven' by JARVIS pulls up on front of me and I put my things in it. It leaves, I get on my bike, and I race home eager to taste my dad's cooking. Yup, my dad is the best male cook in the household. Unless you count JARVIS.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where have you been?" my mom greets as I arrive.<p>

"Michael's and Walmart." I reply getting some eggs.

"You went shopping?! Without me?!" Michelle questions.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you couldn't come but you were sleeping."

"Hmph." she pouts, "On the other hand, why don't you tell us about the date you and James had yesterday." she says she says sitting in a cute child position batting her eyes.

"Ooh, stories!" Uncle Tony says.

"Michelle." I say.

"Tony." my dad says.

"Like father, like daughter," my mom says, "for both fathers and daughters." she then points out.

"Anyway, it WASN'T a dat-"

"But you wish it was..." Brianna interrupts.

"Shut up." I say. _Thank God James was working out because he and his dad woke up late and not here._

"As I was saying, we first had brunch in Chipotle, then hung out in Central Park, then he forced me to have him get me something something from Queens Center, so I decided Hot Topic. So dad, don't worry, I'm not dating him, but he was a gentleman and took me with him to the mall to get me something. Happy Michelle?"

"Very." she relies smiling.

"Don't worry Alex, it's fine." my dad says. Then, as if everyone in this household, towerhold?, household had perfect timing, James then walks in.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss." he asks. Why did he have to ask?

"Oh, nothing, just that Alex told us about the date you guys had yesterday." Michelle says cheerily skipping to the couch.

"Seriously..." I deadpan.

"It was perfect that we had you go with her." Kurt says.

"Yeah, and she said you were a gentleman." Michael adds.

"I hate you all." I say leaving the common floor, going to my room, escaping the weirdness.

* * *

><p>Back in my room, I open all the things that I bought. I organize all the boxes and put stuff in them. One is for drawing and writing. I like writing a lot of my own stories but also a lot of fanfiction, the drawing is usually for the covers of the stories and then some random sketches. I put the fanfiction, especially the Avengers ones, at the bottom, then cover them up with my original stories on top, then the drawings.<p>

I then found a hammer, nails, and some hooks next to the posters that I got from Walmart. It must've been JARVIS who put those there since I didn't buy any. Clever JARVIS. I then started taking down the regular paper posters one my one. Should I recycle these? Hmm... Do they thrift shops take posters? Eh. I'll just sell them on eBay.

* * *

><p>Half way through hammering in hooks and hanging up posters, the G2 walk in.<p>

"Uh, hey, whatcha doing?" Kurt asks looking at the mess of paper, boxes, and plastic on the floor then at me on a stepladder on my toes.

"Just redecorating my room, taking out old stuff." I reply hanging up an Adventure Time poster. I had finally finished hanging up all the posters I bought. The only ones I bought were Sherlock Holmes, Transformers, Ironman (of course), Totoro, Attack on Titan, Doctor Who, all 3 books of both the Hunger Games and Divergent trilogies (each on different posters), and Legend of Zelda. The rest that I need for my collection, I'll get from Amazon.

"Can we help?" they ask.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>We work pretty well together. I got so much more done than I thought. I had 3 paper bags full of old books that I was going to sell to thrift shops. Only leaving, Looking for Alaska and TFIOS by John Green, the HG trilogy, Divergent trilogy, Narnia series, and the Maze Runner series left on my shelf. It looks really bare. The books that I want to get, I've already read, but who cares, I need them so that when I feel like it, I can just choose one and read it. Plus, I can be really picky with books so I really need these.<p>

The G2 helped out with the rest like organizing the things I bought into the boxes I bought.

"Alex, what are these?" Michelle asks.

"That depends, what are you looking at?" I reply not even bothering to look away from changing my bed cover.

"Some stories, drawings... Wait... Is this fanfiction? About us?" she asks.

"Uhh...''

**AN: CCCCCLLLLLLIIIIIIFFFFFFFIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**that's all I have to say...**


	13. Fanfiction? Part 2

**AN: DON'T WORRY. I'M NOT DEAD. XD**

**So... hehe... last time I left you guys with a cliffie! TEEHEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**hehe... AT LAST, THE CONCLUSION TO FANFIC! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I feel mad scientist...**

"You wrote fanfiction about us?" Kurt asks with puzzled face.

"Okay, 1) this was before I met you guys 2) I'm a fangirl, don't judge 3) I probably wrote those when I was like 9." I explain. _Oh god..._

"What the... You... Wait, wait. What? Hold on... You shipped Brianna and I?" questions Michael.

"Why? Would you like for me to read you some stories?" I ask.

"OH DEAR GOD PLEASE NO!" Brianna suddenly responds. I smirk and read all their faces. Hehe.

"Uh... Alex? Are you okay?" James asks creeped out.

"You guys would get nervous and uncomfortable if I read these to you, wouldn't you?" I ask in a creepy way smirking. They all just stare at me creeped out. _Perfect_.

"I guess I could use this as a strange way of blackmail, to torture you if you don't do what I say." I add creepily. Michelle then slowly puts the stories back in their box and puts it away.

"Thank you!" I say cheerily, "Those will be needed!" I then get back to changing my bed covers.

"You truly are your mother's daughter." Michelle comments. I snicker.

* * *

><p>"And... We are finished?" I announce thanking everyone for helping me.<p>

"Dang Alex! You have pretty good taste! If you were an interior designer, I'd hire you." Michael admits. I look around my room. I guess he was right, because everything in my room reflected me. Me being a little girly liking bright and pastel colors, vintage floral, many clothes. And me being a little tomboy, with my video games, fandoms, other clothes. And lastly, my other self which I yet need a name for, for my food, music, tech, books, and art. Hmm... if everything that I have backfires, I could take up interior design.

"Thanks Michael." I say.

"Alex, is there anything you're going to do about your bookshelf? the only books you have there are the Narnia Series, Harry Potter Series, HG trilogy, and Divergent trilogy. And your whole shelf takes up a whole wall." Brianna says motioning to my huge-ass bookshelf/wall.

"That's why I have a 'Book Bucket List - To Read & To Buy'." I say pointing to the LONG list of books next to the shelf, "So I need to go shopping."

"EEEEEE! SHOPPING!" Michelle interrupts.

"Yes, shopping." I say, "But, since you noticed, Brianna, to fill up space, I could put in the fanfiction..."

"NO. NO FANFICTION. NO. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO. NO FANFICTIONS ABOUT MICHAEL AND I. NO. LALALALALALALALALALALALA-"

"Shut up Bri." Michelle again interrupts covering Brianna's mouth.

"Calm down, I won't" I assure Brianna.

"Thank GOD."

"Children, you parents have called you down for dinner. Please come to the dining room immediately." JARVIS announces.

* * *

><p>Approaching, I smell barbecue and pasta. Mmm, my dad must've cooked tonight. Seeing the dinner table, I see I was right.<p>

"So, kids, anything happen today?" Uncle Steve asks.

"Well, they all did an awesome job at helping me sort of renovate my room." I say motioning to the G2 who are arguing over food.

"Move."

"Pass me the steak."

"Give me some spaghetti."

"OMG move."

"I can't reach."

"Michael, your stupid cologne is conquering the wonderful smell of this food."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You people are ridiculous."

The Avengers and I just stare at them awkwardly as they act like barbarians. It takes them a while, like a LONG while, but the arguing dies down and they notice our stares.

"What?" Michelle asks, oblivious to what just happened.

"Never mind." I say sitting down.

* * *

><p>"So, Alex, how would you feel about being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" my dad asks.<p>

"I'm ok with it." I simply reply.

"Wait, so you don't feel anything crazy? You're totally cool? No super surprised reaction?" Bruce asks surprised.

"No, why?" I say.

"Dad..." Brianna says sternly.

"Well, when I asked Brianna about being an agent, she nearly fainted." Bruce says chuckling.

"I hate you. Very much." Brianna says mad. I just laugh, almost chocking on my food. Everyone then laughs at me suffering. Tony was recording me which made me mad. After a couple seconds, I cough/spit out meatball chunks which perfectly land on Tony's face and phone. Breaking his phone of course.

"Great, now I need a new one. Thanks Alex." Tony 'thanks'. He then stands and walks out being 'badass'. But before he leaves the room, I call out.

"Tony, no matter how 'badass' you are trying to be, we all know you probably have a lifetime supply of all the tech that you create." I say.

"Whatever!" Tony yells leaving the room.

* * *

><p>It's like, almost midnight, and I can sleep. Why? I don't know. With me being as random as random gets, a.k.a being a fangirl, my mind wanders off as if it's high when I'm REALLY bored. And right now, I'm REALLY bored.<p>

_What is life?_

_What is death?_

_What is love?_

_Wtf Alex..._

So when bored, watch Adventure Time until I sleep.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep around 4:30-ish... Yup.<p>

**AN: So sorry I've been gone for so long. I have been busy with school and my uncle's wedding WHICH WAS AWESOME! Also my cousin's bday. Seriously, it is hard to handle:**

**missing school in Friday for uncle's wedding & reception where I performed at both**

**'after party' of wedding**

**cousin's birthday**

**CCD (religious school)**

**apple picking**

**trying to fit in time for Thursday and Friday homework**

**I am so tired, I feel dead... Does that make sense?**


	14. Leave Me Alone Period

**AN: So... school has taken over my life... as it always does. UGH. Now, I've set up a 'schedule'. Basically, I'll be posting chapters on Sundays and Thursdays. Yup.. that's all.**

**APPLE PIE = HAPPINESS XDXDXD**

**ignore that... X)**

***I OWN NOTHING BUT THE G2***

'Get up, get up, get up, it's the firs of the month! Wake up, wake up, wake up, it's the first of the month!'

That was what woke up everybody who was happily sleeping. Well, except the guys. They were the ones putting on the music and 'singing' along. Seriously, they are tone deaf. After a few seconds of lying in bed, trying to wake up, I then realize that that is the song that Jesse and Jeana (from Prank Vs Prank and Bf vs Gf, major Youtubers) play when it's the first of the month. Hmm, they must be fans, AKA part of the DFN (Dope Fresh Nation) which I am CERTAINLY part of. I then hear a girl yell.

"GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING, SOME PEOPLE RE TRYING TO SLEEP. JUST SHUT UP. THAT SONG IS SO ANNOYING. UGH!"

It registered in my mind that that was Michelle. _Uh-oh..._

* * *

><p>About half an hour after the whole 'first of the month' thingies, JARVIS calls us all down for breakfast. Before going down, I change into a DFN t-shirt and shorts. I wonder if the guys will notice the shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the common floor, I head straight for the food. Not even bothering to say good morning to anybody. I accidentally bump into my dad in the way but then just head to the food right after.<p>

"Well, good morning to you to." he says.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry." I reply. I then happily grab eggs, waffles, etc.

Halfway through getting my food, I notice everyone but Michelle is here. Then I remember what happened earlier. Oh...

"Uh, anybody see Michelle this morning?" I ask. A second later, she walks into the room.

"Gosh. Don't worry guys, I'm here. You can calm your tits." she says sounding annoyed.

"Michelle!" her mom exclaims.

"What?"

"This early? Really?"

"Well sorry that these stupids had to wake us all up with a stupid song."

"Michelle!"

"Ugh." she says before going to the kitchen to get food.

Awkward silence...

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, it's that time of the month..." Michael teases breaking the silence.

"I HEARD THAT!" Michelle yells from the kitchen. She then walks into the dining room, puts her plate down, and smacks Michael.

* * *

><p>After that whole fiasco this morning, we started planning the cumpleaños fiestas (Uncle Tony preferred a hispanic theme) of James and Steve. Everyone needed a sombrero, ponchos were optional, feast on the roof, mariachi band, churro eating contest, and both celebrants had 'Captain Mexico' shields and a custom made 'Captain Mexico' suit. Both with the Captain America G1 (Steve) and G2 (James) versions. Let us not forget that the shields and suits were Tony's idea. He was even going to have JARVIS speak Spanish the whole day. And that was only after 10 minutes of thinking.<p>

"Tony, I didn't know you were that into themed party planning." teased Uncle Bruce.

"Shut up Bruce. Or I'll tell everyone that you do yoga." Uncle Tony warned.

"They all know that I do yoga, it helps me relax and keeps me from being stressed." All of us nod.

"I bet Alex didn't know."

"No, I didn't know, but I'm not surprised." I say.

"Anyway, since we're sharing things, Alex used to write fanfiction." Kurt says.

"Oh my god, yes, I used to write fanfiction a few years ago. I was REALLY weird back then. I used to ship Br-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA..." Brianna yells interrupting me. I'm the first to laugh, then everyone joins in.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of laughter and all of us fumbling on our words because of laughter, it slowly dies down. And it stays silent for 5 minutes, but we can't hold it in. We then burst bak into laughter. Michelle, with her perfect timing, decides to walk in 5 seconds before we burst back into laughter, and gets pissed.<p>

"UGH! WTF GUYS?! I JUST GOT BACK!" she yells, and then, stomps to her room. I guess she though we were laughing at her.

"Really guys?" Pepper asks, "We just got back from girl relaxation day."

"What the heck is girl relaxation day?" I ask.

"It's this thing, when on of us girls has the monthly issue of 'you know what' magazine, we go for a relaxation day with our moms or daughters." Brianna explains.

"Ahh, ok."

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS LATER...<strong>

After many yells, screams, threats, smacks, punches, and 3 black eyes, Michelle is back to normal. Wow, all that in 2 DAYS. Dang... While eating breakfast, I notice that everyone has sort of 'forgotten' about Michelle's... thing. Everyone except for the 3 black eyed victims that is.

"So nobody notices that the 3 of us have black eyes?" James asks motioning to himself and the other 2 male G2.

"We all notice. And we all know why you have them. Don't forget that your birthday is in 2 days, and I'm not sure if you want another one to match?" Michelle asks.

"Are you sure it's over?" Kurt whispers to his fellow black eyed people.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Michelle asks standing up ready to punch the 3 Musketeers again.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Michelle, you can calm down." interrupts Uncle Steve. He then looks to Uncle Tony and Uncle Thor.

"Oh, Michael, give me your suit remote."

"Kurt, battle axe and training replica of Mjölnir."

"And James, shield. Now."

"But dad..." the 3 Musketeers whined.

"Big babies..." Brianna commented. The moms laughed. the guys then left for the things bring taken away.

"Yeah, I'm not sure James will have a 'happy' birthday." i say and everyone still at the table laughs.

"See Nat? I told you she has my humor." my dad said.

"Shut up Clint, or else you're gonna have 2 black eyes so black you'll look like a raccoon." my mom threatened. _Uh-oh... Yay relaxation day?_

**AN: And that wraps up my chapter "Leave Me Alone. Period." and I hope you liked it :). (that smily looks like it has a lip piercing...) Sorry it's a bit short btw :|**


	15. James's Birthday Part 1

**AN: First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not posting Sunday. (I wonder how many of you read all those "SO"s) The reason why I didn't post Sunday was because my iPad was in the shop and my dad is a computer hog... yup... SO SORRY! **

**For Halloween, I might post a chapter, but since in the story, it's still summer so it may be costume party or cosplay. What do you think? Any suggestions for Halloween? But remember, no ideas that are straight Halloween. (Did that make sense? "Straight Halloween"...) **

**I hope you enjoy James's bday! **

_The night before... _

About 5 seconds after we hear James's soft snores, Michelle then group texts us all. Except for James of course

_Michelle: Okay, he's asleep. Now meet me in the common floor ASAP. BE QUIET AND DON'T WAKE HIM UP! _

_Tony: Why are we doing this again?  
>Bruce: Tony, for the 7th time, it's for James's birthday.<br>Tony: Oh yeah... When is it again?  
>Pepper: Really Tony? *facepalms*<br>Jane: Wow...  
>Sharon: seriously...<br>Mom: Tony, you are a disgrace to humanity... -_-  
>Tony: Geez widow, I'm sorry if I forgot.<br>Steve: Tony, for the millionth time, his birthday is tomorrow, just like mine..._

_Tony: Oh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPSICLE! Steve: -_-  
>Michelle: OMFG just get down here already.<em>

* * *

><p>"Attention!" Michelle yelled-ish getting our attention. She got our attention, well, except for Tony's, who was playing the Kim Kardashian game. <em>Seriously? <em>Michelle then walked to where Tony was without him knowing and put her mouth near his ear.

"ATTENTION!"

"AHHH" Tony screams (yes, screams) throwing the phone into the air, which lands on his head.

"Ouch!"

"Really dad?"

"Whatever, just go on with whatever you were doing."

"Uncle Steve, what time does James wake up to work out with you?" Michelle asks ignoring her dad.

"Around 5." he answers.

"Okay, so at 4:55 we quietly walk into his room, splash ice cold water onto him, and yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", got it?" Michelle plans.

"Why so early?" Uncle Tony whined.

"I guess that means you're not joining us?" my dad teased asking Uncle Tony.

"Shut up Barton."

"Tony, don't even fight it, the only time you're up at that time is if you stay up. You can't wake up that early." Pepper says.

"Pepper, you're supposed to be my back up." Uncle Tony whined again.

"I can't always be your back up," she said getting up from the couch, "you have to learn to stick up for yourself. In your own family. Anyways, I'm gonna sleep now since Ima wake up at 3. 'Night."

"Yeah, we're gonna go to. Not enough sleep makes the other people, well, come out. Bri, let's go." Bruce said just as Pepper left.

"Well, I said all that is needed so I guess it is time to sleep." Michelle said. We all then went to our rooms, excited about what we were about to do with James.

* * *

><p>Seriously... Ughh... It's 1AM right now, I just got out of the bathroom because I woke up from a weird dream. All of us were animals. Bruce was a dinosaur, Brianna was a tiger, Betty was a lion, Tony was a peacock, Pepper was a penguin, Michelle and Michael were Hummingbirds, Steve, Sharon, and James were bald eagles, my dad was actually a hawk, my mom was actually a black widow, and I was a black cat, Thor was a cow, Jane was an ostrich, and Ethan was a vulture. I know weird. Back to the topic, it's my time of the month too. and my stomach hurts like crap... I feel like dying in a bath tub full of ice cream. IT HURTS!<p>

* * *

><p>At 4:45, we all started gathering around James's door. Turns out Aunt Pepper has her time of the month too.<p>

"I feel like I have a bunch of sumo wrestlers have a party. It's that bad." she told me. We were having a conversation about the worst parts of periods.

"Same here. All I want is ice cream." I say. We then notice that Steve was there the whole time and was blushing.

"Sorry Steve, it just really sucks." Aunt Pepper says.

"It's ok." he says. Everybody else then arrives. Each us us have a bucket of water and an air horn.

"Ok, we have everything we need. Do-"  
>"Wait, what order do we do this again?" Uncle Tony asks interrupting Michelle.<p>

"First we splash the water on him, then blast the air horns right after, the we all yell 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'. Capiche?"

"Yes, now, let's go!"

"Be quiet." Michelle said, slapping Uncle Tony's hand away from the handle. She then looked to my parents.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"You guys are the quietist. So you guys go first, and we will follow what you do." Michelle explained. My parents nodded and proceeded. As we walked in, I saw James in the weirdest position ever. His body was tangled in the blanket, in an extraordinary way, he was drooling, and had soft snores. But it was adorable. _ALEX!_

"Okay, we start with the water in 3-"

All of a sudden, as if Uncle Thor was oblivious to the world, he suddenly just pours his water, blasts the air horn and yells 'Happy Birthday!'. James then falls out of bed.

"GOD that is COLD. What the hell was that for?!" he asked. We all just ignore his question, pour our water, blast our air horns, and yell 'Happy Birthday!'. After all that, he was shivering, his facial expression clearly said he was pissed, and he looked like he jumped into an ice cold lake.

"Seriously guys?!" he asked  
>"Yes seriously. My baby is 14!" Sharon said hugging James, not caring that he is wet.<p>

"Okay, well, us moms are going to make breakfast, and I know all y'all Avengers, just the adults, have work to do, so lets go." Pepper announced.

After all the adults left, James then turned to us with a pissed off face.  
>"I hate you all." he simply said.<br>"Aww, don't worry, we all know you love us." Brianna said cheerily.  
>"Yeah, especially Alex." Kurt said. I then turned to him, mad face, and bucket in hand. "I have a bucket, and I'm certainly not afraid to use it." I say in an evil way.<p>

"OOOO! So scary..." Michael teased. I then put his head in the bucket, and elbowed the bucket, knocking him out. Kurt's face went pale. Obviously with fear.

"You know what? I take that comment back. Sorry Alex." he said. his voice was trembling.

"It's too late," I tell him, and he gets worried even more, "but don't worry. I won't do the same thing that I did to Michael. But, I will do this." I then take out a taser and taser him.

"Since when did you have a taser?" Brianna asked.

"My mom is the Black Widow. It's pretty self explanatory..." I say. She then nods. Well, the rest of the day is going to be interesting.

**AN: I am very sorry that the chapter is a bit short, school has a habit of taking over my life. Especially my fangirl life. Th rest of the day (party) will be posted Sunday FOR SURE. I will make sure that that chapter is posted. I PROMISE.**


	16. James's Birthday Part 2

**AN: Apple products just piss me off sometimes... You never know when they will work or just give up on you. I had to post Thursday's chapter on my phone which made it late. Sorry!**

**But I seriously blame Apple...**

_"Attention all living people in this tower of mine. Please make your way to the roof for the cumpleaños celebration of Señor Steve and Señor James Rogers ASAP. Thank you, feliz cumpleaños, and Happy Fourth of July! Tony, out." Uncle said on the intercom._

* * *

><p>As the door opened, revealing all the decor on the roof, I was impressed with Uncle Tony's decorating skills. Then I remembered Aunt Pepper and Aunt Jane helped him. Which practically means that they decorated and not Uncle Tony. But still, it was awesome. There was a mariachi band, 2 tables of Mexican food, and there was even a platter of Poptarts with the Mexican flag. Those were Thor's idea.<p>

"Dang mom. Nice job with the decorations." Michelle complimented.

"Yeah, I especially like the HYDRA piñatas." Michael added in.

"Aww, thanks." Aunt Pepper said.

"Uhh, I helped." Uncle Tony chimed in.

"Umm, yeah, great job dad. You did good." Michelle said. He then walked away smiling. We were now just waiting for the celebrants to come. Apparently, Uncle Tony had costumes for them. Just knowing that it was Tony providing costumes made it obvious that they were , Uncle Tony then calls for our attention.

"I am happy to present, the celebrants of this fine day, CATAIN MEXICO AND HIS SON SEÑOR JAMES!" Uncle Steve comes out in his Captain America suit, but instead of the colors being red, white, and blue, they were red, white, and green, with an eagle in the chest. To be honest, he looked a doll with his did and that really weird costume design that I assume was designed my Uncle Tony. Next to Uncle Steve was James in his SHIELD suit also with the Mexican flag colors. And to top it off, they were both wearing sombreros.

"Wow... That's, just... Wow..." Aunt Sharon commented about her family's clothing.

"I have no words..." added Aunt Jane and Aunt Betty.

"Nice Tony- HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Uncle Bruce yelled turning into the Hulk. Turns out that the salsa Bruce was eating was spicy.

* * *

><p>After struggling to get Bruce to calm down, we then resumed to the party. As punishment for buying the spicy salsa, we all made Uncle Tony eat the spicy salsa while we ate the regular. He had to eat ALL of the spicy salsa, and he couldn't share.<p>

"Man, he is not going to sleep well tonight..." Uncle Bruce said looking at Uncle Tony suffer from the spiciness.

"I hate you all..."

"You know, Tony, when we said you have to finish it all, we didn't mean you have to finish it all tonight. You could've finished it some other time." my mom said as Tony finished all the salsa and was then jugging the the milk carton.

"Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Aren't I always?" my mom said smirking. My dad was laughing from behind, and the took a picture of Uncle Tony who's face was red as hell and mouth area was covered in milk he even looked like he was crying.

"And... Sent." my dad said.

"WTF Barton, who did you send that to?" Uncle Tony asked.

"SHIELD mainframe, this is gonna be see throughout the helicarrier." my dad replied. All of us then burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Okay, time for piñatas!" Uncle Tony announced.<p>

"Now, these two HYDRA piñatas are actually for Uncle Steve. Michelle and I got a special piñata for James..." Brianna also announced, "Sam?" Then, a guy with wings flies up with a piñata that looks like a girl.

"We got you a piñata that looks like Natalie!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Sam! You said you weren't coming!" Steve and Sharon said surprised.

"I said, I might come. Anyway, James, here's a piñata of the thing you hate the most."

"Aww yea!" James yelled. He and Uncle Steve then proceeded to whacking their piñatas. Man, we may be a weird family, but we make it work.


	17. She-devil

**AN: Well, I had quite the "adventure" last night with the trailer.**

Man, there's nothing better than waking up to the sweet smell of leftovers. Seriously, I could only smell cake. I try moving my blanket, then I realize, I don't have a blanket. Where am I? Slowly, I open my eyes, revealing the living around, I find the G2 sprawled all over the living room, and we are all covered in cake. In the corner of the room, there is a mountain of cake. I then get up and walk over all the bodies over to the mountain, and dig through wondering if there's something underneath. Soon, I find non other than, Tony Stark.

"Well good morning cake face." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see my dad smiling.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You all passed out from a sugar high. Turns out, there is such thing as too much cake, so when Tony wakes up, tell him he owes me $30."

"Ok, and what happened to him?"

"What do you mean what happened to him?"

"Why did I find him buried under a mountain of cake."

"Oh, that was me."

"Nice dad, nice." I then turn around to dig out Tony. All of a sudden, a piece of cake is thrown at me.

"Hey!"

"Hello!" my dad replied waving at me. I see that his hand is hidden behind his back. I then throw some cake at him, then walk towards him.

"What was that for?"

"Show me your hand." He then showed me the hand that wasn't hidden.

"Why?"

"Just show it too me." Suddenly, his hand comes out from behind his back, but what I didn't know is that his hand had cake in it. The cake in his hand was then smashed into my face. We then proceeded to a cake fight.

* * *

><p>After waking up from falling asleep from tiredness of the cake fight, I went to check the time. 1:32 PM. Dang, thats the latest I slept. Well, I was awake during the cake fight. Never mind. I then hear grunting from behind me. Everyone was waking up.<p>

"What happened?" James asks.

"We passed out from a sugar high." I replied.

"And what happened to my dad?" Michelle asked.

"My dad."

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

"Bury him in cake."

"Ah."

"And you're not complaining?"

"Nope."

"Kay."

"Okay, kids, I'm the only adult here, I don't feel like cooking, so ima get some Subway." My dad says.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"Solo mission." my dad replied as he left. We then hear Uncle Tony wake up.

"What hapenned?"

* * *

><p>"YAASSS FOOD!" I say as my dad arrives with the food, "Oh, and Uncle Tony went to Stark Industries."<p>

"Yes! That means one more burrito for me!" James explaims.

"Nope. Nope nope nope. The burrito is mine." my dad says.

"But, I called it."

"Well, I bought it."

* * *

><p>In the middle of our food, JARVIS interrupts.<p>

_I'm afraid my security protocols have been overridden, Mr. Barton, you have a guest._

"Who is it?" my dad asked. Not letting JARVIS answer, a woman with blonde hair walk into the room.

"You and I, NEED to talk." she said straight to my dad ignoring everyone in the room.

"What do we need to talk about?" my dad asks not looking at the woman.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Changed my number."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"You kept on calling and it was annoying." Just then, Brianna walked back into the room with popcorn. I didn't even notice she left but I just took some popcorn from the bowl.

"Well listen up Cl-"

"Just shut up _Barbara_. In case you haven't known, even though you should because I've told you over a million times, I have a wife and a daughter." my dad yelled. Barbara then scans the room, and when she spots me, she keeps her eyes on me.

"That's her, right?"

"Yes, that is her." my dad sternly replies. She then jumps onto me, making me fall out of my chair. We then wrestle.

"YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MY DAUGHTER!"

"LIKE I'D WANT A PHSYCO BLONDE BITCH AS MY MOM." The G2 and my dad start trying to pull us off each other. With perfect timing, my mom arrives.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she shrieks. She then notices Barbara as she gets of of me.

"You..." my mom snarls. She then jumps onto her, and tasers her.

"Clint, you need to control your exes.." my mom says as she calls SHIELD to pick up Barbara. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper then arrive.

"What happened?!" Aunt Pepper asks.

"Agent Morse happened." my mom answers pointing to the unconscious body on the floor.

"Bobbi was here?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Her name is Barbara, and yes, she obviously was here." my dad deadpans.

"Well, I'd prefer to call her She-devil." Tony suggests.

"Oh, we forgot to explain this to you. So that Natalie that we were talking about is a girl a school we hate. James hate her the most. And Morse is your dad's ex-wife." Brianna informs. I turn to my dad.

"Thank you for getting a divorce with her." I say. He then laughs.

"I'm happy I got a divorce with her too, right Nat?" he asks my mom.

"Shut up Clint."

**AN: So last night, the "adventure" I had with the leaked trailer started off with a fan account posting that they had the link on Instagram. I then watched it and went crazy. I then realized that this was Marvel so the trailer might be taken down, so I saved it on my phone. I then see on twitter "Dammit, Hydra." from Marvel then laugh. Freaking out about the trailer, I share the madness with my friend who is a fellow fangirl. Then, Marvel posts on twitter that they posted the video on their YouTube. I then proceed to watching the trailer 50 million times until 2 AM.**

**YUP!**


End file.
